


Bleeding Out Our Youth

by raynesevenx



Category: Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, I'm bored so why not write a new fanfic, M/M, Post-Apocalyptic, Rebels
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynesevenx/pseuds/raynesevenx
Summary: Świat przestał istnieć, zostały zgliszcza.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Matt Good
Kudos: 5





	1. And then I lost it all

Wiwatujący tłum.

Jak można było cieszyć się na czyjąś śmierć?

Pokazówka.

Tylko o to chodziło.

Zmusić ich do poddania się, podporządkowania się obecnie panującym regułom tego świata-nieświata.

Pokazać im, gdzie ich miejsce.

Że nikt nie będzie ich słuchał.

Nikt za nimi nie pójdzie.

Chciał wbiec pomiędzy nich, powstrzymać to wszystko, zmienić bieg wydarzeń.

Ale nie mógł.

Było już za późno.

Nie dałby rady w pojedynkę, przyjaciół nie mógł narażać.

Dlaczego chciał na to patrzeć?

Być może chodziło o jakiekolwiek, nawet nikłe wsparcie?

_I że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci._

Słowa wypowiedziane w żartach, dawno temu, jeszcze na Pustyni.

Kiedy to było?

Chciał tam wrócić.

_Spotykamy się tu, by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość…_

Zamilcz.

_Buntownikowi znanemu jako Marauder…_

Dlaczego to tak boli?

_Nigdy nie wyrośniesz z Pottera, co?_

I pomyśleć, że ten głupi czerwono-złoty szalik kiedyś im się przydał.

_Który dopuścił się grzechu nieposłuszeństwa wobec Władcy…_

Marauder… Nie powinno go tam być.

Na drewnianym podeście, odurzonego, przytrzymywanego przez dwa Cienie w czarnych togach, czekającego, aż go powieszą.

Nie pasował tam.

_Przewinienie to bezwzględnie karane jest śmiercią…_

Miał nadzieję, że nie był przynajmniej świadomy tego, co się działo.

_… Ku przestrodze, by nikomu nie przyszło do głowy podążyć tą samą drogą._

Wiwaty.

Paznokcie wbijające się ostrzegawczo w jego ramię, żeby przypadkiem nie próbował nic zrobić.

Było za późno.

_Przecież wiesz, że już po wszystkim. Nie narażaj się, Matta i tak powieszą._

Dlaczego więc wciąż wierzył w ideały?

Z miłości?

Młodzieńczej głupoty?

A może wciąż miał nadzieję, że był w stanie cokolwiek zmienić?

Jego imię, krzyk, który został gdzieś w tyle, próbując go złapać, gdy biegiem rzucił się w stronę podestu. Co z tego, że byli poszukiwani, musiał spróbować.

Nie myślał o konsekwencjach, choć to było głupie, naraził resztę. Uciekli już, gdyby złapano wszystkich, rebelia skończyłaby się na dobre.

Podniósł wzrok na szubienicę, choć wiatr, chyba z przysługą, by nie patrzył, zwiał mu włosy na twarz, zasłaniając widok.

Dobiegł go tylko głuchy odgłos przesuwanej dźwigni, a potem coś powaliło go na ziemię.

Uniósł wzrok, patrząc na wijącego się w pośmiertnych drgawkach, a może wciąż jeszcze żywego, wiszącego półtora metra nad ziemią, _ku przestrodze_ , Maraudera, Matta, miłość jego życia. Jedyne, co dawało mu poczucie, że ich bunt, bunt Wild Ones miał jakikolwiek sens i szanse powodzenia.

A teraz było po wszystkim.

Stracił go, stracił go bezpowrotnie.

A miało być tak pięknie.

Fala wściekłości, że odebrano mu ukochanego, przyjaciela, współwinnego w zbrodni, jedyną osobę, na której mu zależało, sprawiła, że wyrwał się oprawcy, który próbował przytrzymać go twarzą do ziemi na piasku.

Złapał w końcu Proroka, najbardziej poszukiwanego ze wszystkich buntowników, w dodatku w dzień egzekucji innego z tych parszywych zdrajców.

Trytytka, która chwilę wcześniej zacisnęła się na nadgarstkach chłopaka, krępując je na plecach, pękła z trzaskiem, gdy się wyszarpnął.

Ostatnie przelotne spojrzenie na szubienicę. Czy krzyczał? Nie pamiętał.

Nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy ukochanego, bo ta była zakryta płóciennym workiem, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to on.

Napisu “Blasphemy” na lewym przedramieniu nigdy by nie pomylił.

Zrobili je dawno temu, oboje, gdy czas jeszcze płynął, a rebelia była zabawą.

Dlaczego doprowadziła ich do tego?

Dlaczego musiało tak być?

_Do reszty oszalałeś?_

To tylko wspomnienia, był tego pewny.

Ale nawet jeśli, wciąż były żywe, prawdziwe.

A Matt nie chciałby, by teraz się poddali.

Nie, gdy zaszli tak daleko.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy potknął się o własne buty.

Był już daleko, więc nie obawiał się, że Cienie złapią go, nim zdąży się podnieść.

Tylko dlaczego dziura, spadek terenu, nie miała dna?

Kolejna pułapka F.E.A.R.?

Cóż, jeśli tak, była dość wygodna.

Zamrugał zaskoczony, widząc nad sobą płócienny dach namiotu.

Żebra wciąż bolały go po upadku z dachu kilka dni temu, podczas jednej z akcji w mieście.

Matt spał obok, na zewnątrz cykały trzy samotne świerszcze.

Wszystko było dobrze.

Zły sen, tak sobie wmawiał.

Zły sen albo… wizja?

Co jeśli wizja?

  
  



	2. Last rites in a lost city

_Tampa, Floryda, listopad 1999_

Każdy bunt ma swój początek. Bierze się skądś, nagle, niespodziewanie - a może od zawsze tam był? Wypełza z otchłani, z kryjówki, w końcu, bo już nie musi się chować, czekać na odpowiedni moment.   
Przychodzi więc, wywracając dotychczasowy porządek do góry nogami, paląc stare zasady, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniały.  
Czasami jest to rewolucja, taka, jaką znamy, głośna, dotykająca wszystkich, zmieniająca całość, zaczynająca nową epokę, a czasem…  
Czasem zaczyna się powoli. Jednostkowo. Banalnie. Można rzec, niezauważalnie. 

Jedynym i największym problemem spodni bojówek było to, że kiedy ubrany w nie rozwalił się na łóżku, nogawki podjeżdżały aż po kolana.   
A może to działo się tylko wtedy, gdy miało się prawie dwa metry wzrostu? I nikt ci nie podskoczył.   
Spodnie bojówki.   
Marzenie każdego piętnastolatka uczęszczającego do Bloomingdale.   
Żeby było jeszcze lepiej, wszyscy uczniowie (poza tymi, których zdrowo popierdoliło, jakby to powiedział każdy z tych właśnie piętnastolatków, którzy dopiero dwa lata temu nauczyli się przeklinać na głos) zgodnie nienawidzili placówki.   
Powodów było wiele.   
Plany wprowadzenia mundurków, zakaz palenia za budynkiem sali gimnastycznej, posiadania włosów dłuższych, niż Justin Timberlake. I, rzecz jasna, nietlenionych, jak fryzura piosenkarza.   
Dalej w kolejce stał zakaz publicznego okazywania sobie uczuć, malowania się (z myślą o dziewczynach, bo przecież żaden szanujący się mężczyzna nie sięgał po kosmetyki), organizowania koncertów zespołów garażowych, by nie mieszać młodzieży w głowie i noszenia spodni bojówek właśnie.   
Matt, jeden z wielu piętnastolatków z Bloomingdale, łamał aż cztery z tych zasad, z czego był szczególnie dumny. Bunt młodzieńczy? Być może.   
Chciał dorzucić do swojej kolekcji złamanie piątego zakazu, zorganizowanie koncertu swojego garażowego zespołu o dumnej nazwie First To Last (do Niszczycieli Płodów miał dołączyć dopiero trzy lata później, co też będzie jego chlubą), tylko że to musiało jeszcze zaczekać. Grupa muzyczna istniała zaledwie tydzień, nie mieli jeszcze żadnych piosenek poza coverem “Re-Arranged” Limp Bizkit, który próbowali doszlifować, ale jak na złość, Matt fałszował w refrenie. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Scott. Basista wcale nie śpiewał lepiej, ale gdyby Good mu to powiedział, pewnie musiałby się z nim pożegnać, bo obraza majestatu chłopaka nie pozwoliłaby zostać mu w grupie, więc nie powiedział. Jeszcze.   
Swoją drogą, wybór piosenki nie był przypadkowy.   
W teledysku można przecież było wyraźnie zobaczyć pierwszą stronę gazety, na której napisano, że Limp Bizkit oskarżano o wzniecanie buntów. Oni, First To Last, chcieli tego samego.   
Tak chyba działał bunt młodzieńczy, opierał się na potrzebie ciągłego robienia na przekór wszystkim, zwłaszcza ułożonym dorosłym, którzy stawiali ci ograniczenia.   
Oskarżenie w teledysku też nie było przypadkowe.   
Nastroje ostatnimi czasy znacznie się pogorszyły.   
Nastolatkowie pozwalają sobie na coraz więcej, grzmiały stare baby. Sztuka jest coraz śmielsza, mówili z odrazą krytycy. Muzyka coraz bardziej wulgarna, twierdzili prezenterzy MTV.   
Gdzieś musiał być początek tego wszystkiego. Musiał, prawda?  
I był.   
Schyłek tysiąclecia sprawiał, że ludzie obawiali się, co będzie dalej. Mówiło się o końcu świata, o tym, że gdy rok tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty dobiegnie końca, komputery nie dadzą rady, nie przestawią się automatycznie na dwutysięczny. Czy ktoś w ogóle uwzględnił to podczas programowania systemów?   
Lęk prowadził ludzi w jedno miejsce.   
Do siebie nawzajem.   
Do końca roku pozostały niecałe dwa miesiące, a zdarzenia, które miały miejsce, były coraz bardziej niesłychane. Skłócone ze sobą przed laty ciotki nagle się godziły i zapraszały na Święto Dziękczynienia, na ulicy widywało się ludzi rozdających religijne ulotki o tematyce końca świata.   
Była też i druga strona medalu dotycząca tej historii. Niepokój wykorzystała dawna projektantka mody, której od dekady nikt nie widział na oczy. Matka Matta wspominała, że kobieta któregoś razu pojawiła się w jakimś serialu, ale jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak chłopak się urodził. Musiał to więc być początek lat osiemdziesiątych, może koniec siedemdziesiątych.   
Cecelia Harris.   
Obcięta na krótko, przypominająca “Sędzię Judy”, choć właściwie powinno być “Sędzinę”, sparodiowana w teledysku piosenki, nad którą First To Last spędzili ostatnie kilka dni.   
Kobieta w pierwszym rzędzie, z uśmieszkiem obserwująca topienie tego siejącego spustoszenie i podsycającego buntowniczy nastrój zespołu.   
Prześmiewcza przestroga, by tylko spróbowali w ten sposób się z nim rozprawić, bo niewiele obchodziła ich apokaliptyczna wizja nieba, wpajana dzieciom, by je odpowiednio wystraszyć?   
I ta metafora na końcu, że może i ci oburzeni dorośli sądzili, że pozbyli się problemu, ale zapomnieli o konsekwencjach. A że człowiek żył tyle, ile trwała pamięć o nim, legenda domniemanego buntu, jak twierdziła teledyskowa prasa, miała przetrwać na płycie, który, razem z czapką, został w suchej już kapsule.   
Idealne.   
Ilekroć wideo pojawiało się na MTV, Matt był nim tak samo zafascynowany.   
Chciał być zdolny do podobnych rzeczy, zainspirować ludzi, żeby przestali bać się wpajanych im bajek (był przecież koniec dwudziestego wieku, postęp cywilizacyjny), przestali słuchać Harris i jej podobnych.   
Harris.   
Wykorzystała ludzki strach do stworzenia swojej potęgi. Uważała się za prorokinię, chyba, występowała w telewizji dość regularnie, w programach talk show, plotąc swoje bzdury o końcu świata i nawróceniu się do prawdy poprzez zostawienie doczesnych przyjemności, trzymanie umysłu na wodzy (zamiast pozwalania mu wędrować swobodnie po zgubnych polach kreatywności, jak to określiła). Muzyka, sztuka, ekstrawagancki ubiór, zwłaszcza wśród młodych, były główną przyczyną rozpusty na świecie i należało zrobić z tym porządek, co ona postawiła sobie za cel.   
Stara wariatka, zwykł mawiać ojciec Matta, na chwilę przed przełączeniem kanału w telewizji.   
Chłopak podzielał jego zdanie i nie przejmował się ani Cecelią Harris, ani jej apokaliptycznymi przepowiedniami. Służyły mu jedynie jako zapalnik do działań na przekór paplaninie kobiety, co w tym wypadku oznaczało palenie za salą gimnastyczną, malowanie oczu (gdy ojciec nie widział), posiadanie włosów dłuższych, niż Justin Timberlake, o wiele dłuższych - ciemne kosmyki inspirowane były fryzurą legendarnego Kurta Cobaina, z tą tylko różnicą, że były czyste i z reguły uczesane. No i nosił bojówki.   
Cenna para dorwana kilka dni temu w centrum handlowym za pieniądze, które miał odkładać na nową gitarę, ale moda się zmieniła, zielona w moro, pasowała idealnie do czarno-niebieskich sportowych butów i koszulek z zespołami metalowymi.   
Duma z posiadania spodni nie trwała długo, bowiem wcześniej w tym tygodniu dyrektorka szkoły ogłosiła zakaz noszenia bojówek, po czym obniżyła zachowanie każdemu, kto nie stosował się do owej zasady.  
Mattowi nie robiło to specjalnej różnicy, planował rzucić szkołę przy najbliższej możliwej okazji, ale zdążył już wysłuchać kazania rodziców o tym, jak to powinien zostać porządnym człowiekiem, a nie częścią marginesu społecznego i pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu było w bojówkach wybierać się do szkoły.   
Chłopak przetarł twarz dłońmi, próbując się dobudzić, by na nowo zacząć walczyć z riffem “Re-Arranged”, który na starym, obdartym Stratocasterze (pamiątki z czasów fascynacji Nirvaną) brzmiał średnio, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał.   
Dobrze, że nie zdążył się jeszcze przyznać rodzicom, że całował się z kolegą któregoś razu. I że był biseksualny.  
Wtedy dopiero groziłaby mu zagłada i to nie ta przepowiadana przez Cecelię Harris, ale przez jego ojca. Miesięczny szlaban tuż po założeniu zespołu nie miał prawa się zdarzyć.

_Cincinnati, Ohio, listopad 2006_

\- Co to miało być, do cholery jasnej?!  
Andy skulił się na tylnym siedzeniu starego dodge’a ojca, patrząc przez okno, pewien, że nie da rady wydusić z siebie odpowiedzi. Przed chwilą było jeszcze tak dobrze, czuł, że może wszystko, ta euforia… Euforia wywołana udaną prowokacją, która miała przejść do historii, utrzymywała go w dobrym nastroju. Historia, ale za jaką cenę?   
Byli brawurowi, nie do powstrzymania, udało im się, choć przez chwilę.   
A teraz?  
Teraz makijaż, który miał wystylizować go na “Krzyk” Edwarda Muncha, wydawał się wręcz głupi. Miał ochotę się zakryć, nie pokazywać światu.   
Niewyjaśniony lęk wypełzł spomiędzy szpar w siedzeniach samochodu, gdzie siedział do tej pory, karmiony pewnie zbieranymi przez lata okruszkami, które umknęły odkurzaczowi.   
Chciał zrzucić czarną pelerynę, którą miał na sobie pod kurtką, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się na to zdobyć. W jakiś sposób dawała mu siłę, resztki siły, by przetrwać konfrontację ze wściekłym ojcem.   
Chris miał prawo się denerwować. Ale to nie była wina Andy’ego, że dyrektor postanowił wezwać go w środku dnia bez uprzedzenia, tym samym wyciągając mężczyznę z pracy. Tylko po to, by odebrał swoje krnąbrne dziecko ze szkoły, choć Andy miał przecież prawo jazdy i samochód.   
Rozlatujący się chevrolet stał teraz na szkolnym parkingu, który miał opustoszeć niedługo. Przy dobrych wiatrach Chris mógłby podrzucić go wieczorem na miejsce, by zabrał wóz i nie musiał następnego dnia jechać autobusem do szkoły. Bo tego mógłby nie wytrzymać psychicznie.   
Ludzie, nieznajomi, wrażenie, że patrzą się na niego, jakby przyciągał uwagę, choć to było urojenie. Nie zniósłby czegoś takiego.   
\- Pytam się. - w zdaniu zabrzmiała złość, którą Chris źle ukrywał. Zresztą, zawsze krzyczał. Od zawsze. O drobnostki.   
\- P-prowokacja - wydukał Andy, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na ojca. Nienawidził takich kłótni, nie było sposobu, by je zatrzymać, Chris musiał się po prostu wyładować, wywrzeszczeć, by wreszcie się zamknął.   
\- Prowokacja?! Ja ci dam prowokacje, gówniarzu jebany!!! - padło w odpowiedzi, na co młodszy Biersack skulił się nieznacznie na siedzeniu, marząc, by dotarli już do domu, a z drugiej strony nie, bo tam nie miał odwagi odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec. Gdziekolwiek. - Prowokacje, wymyślił sobie! Tyle z twoich zaburzeń lękowych, zasrańcu! Robisz z siebie wariata na zawołanie, ale nie przeszkadza ci to jakoś w przynoszeniu nam wstydu głupimi zagraniami! Módl się, żebyś nie wyleciał za to ze szkoły! Z domu nie wyjdziesz do stycznia, obiecuję ci to!  
Andy odetchnął głęboko, starając się zrobić to ledwo dosłyszalnie, choć jego organizm wszedł właśnie w swego rodzaju tryb przetrwania. Przestał odczuwać dręczący go od rana głód, liczył się tylko lęk i napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie. Był na skraju płaczu, ale musiał wytrwać.   
Bo, zdaniem terapeuty, Chris w ogóle nie miał prawa na niego krzyczeć, nie w taki sposób. Były przecież inne metody na uświadomienie własnemu dziecku, że postąpiło źle. Tylko że najtrudniejszą rzeczą na świecie było przekonanie nieomylnego w swoich racjach czterdziestolatka, żeby zmienił podejście wychowawcze do swojego syna.   
Leki na zaburzenia lękowe… Nigdy ich nie dostał, recepta skończyła w koszu. Nie będą robić z ciebie wariata czy coś takiego. Nie miał odwagi powiedzieć o tym terapeucie, nie za cenę sesji rodzinnej tylko po to, by nic się nie zmieniło i jeszcze bardziej nasłuchał się, jak paskudny był. Nie to co Chris, jego ojciec, którego wszystkie przewinienia usprawiedliwiało to, że utrzymywał rodzinę. Jakby to miało załatwić sprawę.   
Nie załatwiało, ale Andy nie miał już siły się kłócić. Każda próba dyskusji kończyła się tak samo. Awanturą. A tych miał już dość.   
Nie mógł się doczekać, aż wyrwie się z tego domu. Chwilową ucieczkę dawała mu sztuka, zajęcia teatralne w liceum. Tam poznał wyrzutków takich, jak on, których też kiedyś ganiali w szkole za czarne koszulki i odmienne preferencje muzyczne. Tam też mógł się wyżyć, dać upust swoim emocjom.   
Przynajmniej do czasu, bo teraz zajęcia wyleciały z planu.   
Sztuka mieszała w głowie, jak to twierdziło coraz więcej osób, niszczyła potencjał światłych umysłów.   
Spróbuj zabronić kreatywności uczniom liceum ukierunkowanego na teatr, to zrobią ci z rzyci jesień średniowiecza.   
Tak im się przynajmniej wydawało, wtedy.   
Wszystko zaczęło się małymi krokami. Zawężenie programu dostępnych co roku sztuk do wystawienia na Święta, okrojenie treści na lekcjach, stopniowa cenzura scenariuszy i pomysłów. Aż w końcu dodatkowe zajęcia teatralne.   
Bezceremonialnie, któregoś dnia, gdy na nie przyszli i czekał na nich nauczyciel, bezradny wobec decyzji dyrektorki.   
Pomysł przebrania się za dzieła sztuki był autorstwa Chance’a.   
Miał służyć za prowokację, by pokazać dyrektorce (i zarazem kilku ważnym przedstawicielom showbiznesu, którzy co jakiś czas wpadali z wizytą “łowić talenty”, jak na przykład właśnie dziś), gdzie tak naprawdę mieli gadaninę Harris.   
Cecelia w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat urosła do rangi przewodniczki duchowej lub czegoś w tym rodzaju. I, co gorsza, zjednała sobie naprawdę sporo osób.   
Andy nie wiedział, jakim cudem to się działo, ale potrafiła przekonać ludzi do swoich racji. Wystarczyły dwa lub trzy cytaty z Biblii tu i tam, żeby zadziałało.   
Przerażało go to.  
Ich wszystkich.  
Zwłaszcza, że było coraz gorzej.   
Cenzurowane filmy, uszczuplenie zbiorów bibliotek i księgarń o podobno zgubne dla ludzkości tytuły, odwoływane koncerty, wyrzucanie zespołów z tras bez właściwego podania przyczyny, telewizja muzyczna przeradzająca się w śniadaniową. Zamykanie muzeów pod pretekstem bankructwa.  
Świat się sypał.  
A potem odwołali im zajęcia.   
To był zapalnik do wprowadzenia w życie jakiejś formy realizacji tego buntu wobec sytuacji, którą każde z nich w sobie nosiło.   
Każde z nich, a więc Andy, Chance i Scout.   
Postanowili się przebrać, przebrać za najbardziej znane obrazy, prowokacyjnie, na wizytę tych ważnych osób z przemysłu filmowego.   
Włamanie się do radiowęzła po to, żeby niespodziewanie w całej szkole, w której muzyki na korytarzach zakazano dawno temu, rozbrzmiała stara jak świat piosenka Frankie Goes To Hollywood, to było jedno.   
Relax, don’t do it, jak ostrzeżenie, by nie igrać z młodzieżą.   
Drugą częścią planu było przebranie się za dzieła sztuki.   
Na akcję zgodziła się cała grupa zajęć teatralnych, mieli więc sporo klasyków wędrujących korytarzami szkoły o poranku.   
Liczyli się z konsekwencjami czegoś takiego, niby mieli świadomość, że ich złapią, prędzej czy później, ale satysfakcja wygrała.   
Tak więc, oprócz wałęsających się korytarzami Fridy Kahlo, “Dziewczyny z Perłą” czy “Stańczyka”, mieli jeszcze Scout przebraną za “Ofelię” Millaisa. Na przykład. Chance ucharakteryzował się na Mona Lisę i z pewnością oberwał dodatkowo po zachowaniu za cross-dressing.   
No a Andy był “Krzykiem” Muncha.   
A teraz rozpaczy.   
Nie rozumiał tego świata, świata, który nie chciał z kolei zrozumieć jego.   
Dlaczego jednej starej blondynie, wyglądającej jak “Sędzia Judy”, którą jego babcia oglądała w każde popołudnie, tak bardzo zależało na zabiciu w ludziach kreatywności?   
Czyżby się jej obawiała?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co do Limp Bizkit - uwielbiam ich, ale w kwestii interpretacji zupełnie puściłam wodze fantazji tak, żeby pasowało mi do rozdziału.  
> Zostawcie coś po sobie c:


	3. The world will stain us with a scarlet cross

Zapach spalonej skóry.

\- Boli, kurwa mać.

Sięgnął po plaster i zębami oderwał kawałek. Zabawne, że najpierw ich krzywdzono, a potem zostawiano opatrunki, by sami się sobą zajęli. Oprócz ostrych przedmiotów, nożyczek do cięcia lepca, tych nigdzie nie widział.

\- Wiem, zaraz przestanie - sam w to nie wierzył, bolało długo, długo po zagojeniu się rany, ale nie było innego sposobu na pocieszenie przerażonego, chyba lekko skołowanego, czarnowłosego chłopaka.

Widział go wczoraj.

Początkowo pomyślał, że to dziewczyna, w końcu ostatnio przywleczono ich tu sporo.

Czarne leginsy z ceraty albo, jak kto woli, spandeksu, rozdarte w kilku miejscach (celowo czy podczas ucieczki?), natapirowane włosy, sięgające nieco poniżej ramion. Skórzana kurtka z podwiniętymi rekawami, czarna farba pokrywająca przeguby. Rękawiczki bez palców. Ciągnąca się po ziemi arafatka.

Widział go tylko przez chwilę, zanim wciągnięto go do budynku i przepadł.

Później, wieczorem, rozległ się tylko wrzask z piwnicy, poprzedzony wiązanką przekleństw pod adresem oprawców, cichnący w miarę oddalania się chłopaka od głównej części budynku.

\- Nie przestanie, co? Nie możesz mnie po prostu dobić? - zapytał czarnowłosy, ostrożnie zakładając luźną flanelę na opatrzone miejsce. Nie znał jego imienia, zresztą, vice versa. Dlaczego więc zdecydował się mu pomóc? Przecież nikomu nie można było ufać, a zwłaszcza w miejscu jak to. Koszula należała do niego, tylko łutem szczęścia miał ją pod kurtką w dniu, w którym ich zgarnęli.

Ten sam scenariusz, zupełnie jak w przypadku zniewieściałego chłopaka.

Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie dnia, którego nie chciał pamiętać.

Czasem żałował, że dał się namówić na zabawę w jakikolwiek ruch oporu, zwał jak zwał. Jako szesnastolatek myślał zupełnie inaczej, niż gdy miał lat dwadzieścia sześć.

Z drugiej strony, nie miał wyboru.

Ludzie na ulicy omijali szerokim łukiem takich, jak on. Niektórzy uznali to za swój atut i tylko dolewali oliwy do ognia. Do tych należał.

Tatuaży nie dało się tak łatwo usunąć, poza tym, nie chciał tego robić, nawet jeśli były to życiowe sentencje i postacie z gier.

Ścięcie włosów? Pół godziny roboty, tylko że nie po to je zapuszczał, by się ich pozbyć. Zresztą, z jakiegoś powodu znów były długie, mimo że zmienił koncepcję dwa lata temu.

No i w chwili, gdy Twój zespół stał się dość rozpoznawalny, trudno było wybrać nową drogę w życiu.

\- Jak cię dobiję, to damy im satysfakcję - powiedział, odgarniając lekko już za długą grzywkę z oczu.

Czarnowłosy zachichotał i spojrzał na dziurę w swoich leginsach.

Na jego twarzy wciąż pozostały resztki makijażu, przywodzące na myśl skrzydła nietoperza wokół oczu, częściowo rozmazane, jakby ze łzami. Kreska na policzku, jak kogoś z drużyny futbolowej.

\- Lubię cię - oświadczył z lekkim uśmiechem. Miał kolczyk w wardze, czego nie zauważył w pierwszej chwili. - A tak w ogóle to jestem Andy i miałem zrobić rewolucję.

Zachichotał. Mało kto przedstawiał się w ten pewny siebie sposób i to jeszcze w takim miejscu.

\- Matt. I miałem podobne plany - odpowiedział, po czym oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę.

_Rewolucja. I gdzie ich to doprowadziło?_

*

Budynek, w którym ich trzymano, wydawał się ogromny. Szerokie korytarze skręcały, tylko po to, by zaprowadzić ich w to samo miejsce dookoła.

Teraz pusty, w czasach świetności musiał być szkołą lub szpitalem.

Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdowali.

W furgonetce, którą przywozili każdą nową osobę, nie było okien. Szyby w budynkach zamazano mydłem tak, by widok nie wychodził na zewnątrz, a do środka wpadało jedynie światło. Nie żeby nie próbowali zmyć tej warstwy. Starali się i to nie raz. Po prostu mydliny znajdowały się po zewnętrznej stronie szkła.

Pierwszych kilka dni upłynęło Andy’emu na próbach dojścia do siebie i ogarnięcia się w beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Wiedział, że z jakiegoś powodu wszystkich wyrzutków zamknięto w jednym miejscu. Jakby byli kimś złym. Dlaczego? Mógł podejrzewać postępujące zdziczenie ludzi, fanatyzm wywołany popularnością Harris, która była… aktorką? Prezenterką talk show? Nie pamiętał. Pojawiła się w telewizji i zabrała za pranie mózgów ludziom jakąś dekadę temu.

Wiedział też, że z dziwnych przyczyn pozwolono im zatrzymać ubrania, w których tu przybyli. Widywał na korytarzach ludzi ubranych podobnie do niego, z farbowanymi, kolorowymi włosami. Całą alternatywną młodzież zebraną w jednym miejscu.

No i ponadto, wiedział też, że Matt, ten sam, który się nim zajął i którego koszulę wciąż trzymał w pokoju, miał o wiele większe pojęcie o całej tej sytuacji, tylko nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć.

Twierdził, że Andy zobaczy w swoim czasie, bo nie chciał psuć mu niespodzianki.

Cały ten sarkazm irytował Sixa jeszcze bardziej. Nie dość, że zamknięto go w jakimś budynku bez wyjścia - wariatkowie? - co wystarczająco go denerwowało, to towarzysz niedoli nie ułatwiał mu opracowania planu ucieczki.

Nie żeby był w stanie teraz zwiać.

Gojąca się, wciąż jeszcze rozogniona rana na ramieniu skutecznie uniemożliwiała mu wykorzystanie w pełni możliwości ręki. Wypalony tam gorącym żelazem pod kątem krzyż, schodzący od barku pod obojczyk palił cały czas, zwłaszcza przy gwałtownych ruchach. W pierwotnym zamierzeniu miał znajdować się po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej, ale Andy szarpał się na tyle, że udało mu się wyrwać oprawcy… strażnikowi? Nie potrafił ich nazwać.

Wiedział, że każdy z wyrzutków w budynku skończył tak samo.

Ale czy mógł im zaufać?

Co jeśli to wszystko było pułapką?

*

\- To skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Pytanie padło nad miską szarej brei robiącej za owsiankę. Długi na całą salę drewniany stół z ławkami po obu stronach obsiadywany był przez grupę ubranych na czarno młodych ludzi, bardziej pogrążonych w rozmowach półszeptem, niż skupionych na jedzeniu. Rzecz jasna tylko, gdy wszechobecni strażnicy w czarnych togach znajdowali się daleko. Aż dziwota, że potrafili w nich biegać bez zaplątania się w szmaty.

Pojedyncze osoby w tłumie miały na sobie beżowe, lniane komplety. Jak to z dumą twierdziła Destiny, jedna z “przewodniczek”, jak nazywano tu głownych odpowiedzialnych za pranie mózgu, te jednostki odnalazły już swoją życiową drogę i wyzbyły się niepotrzebnej kreatywności i indywidualizmu na rzecz całości i dążenia do prawdy.

Andy nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek sam dokona czegoś takiego. Zwyczajnie nie chciał.

Wciąż miał nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć jakiekolwiek wyjście z tego chorego labiryntu, ale gdy spróbował wybić szybę glanem, strażnik zaczął go gonić.

 _To dobrze_ , pomyślał wtedy, _znaczy, że okna nie są pancerne i można robić szkło._

Za tę brawurę przypłacił chłostą, cała góra pleców wciąż bolała, pokryta czerwonymi pręgami, ale przynajmniej wiedział. Cena prawdy, tej właściwej, była droga, ale warta zachodu.

\- Słuchasz mnie? Zadałem ci pytanie - Matt strzelił mu palcami przed nosem i zachichotał, gdy Six odskoczył.

\- Zgarnęli mnie za spanie w samochodzie - odpowiedział i uniósł łyżkę do ust, próbując wmusić w siebie choć trochę tych farfocli. Jedzenie nie było zatrute, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy zjadało się go niewiele. Nie odczuwał też żadnych zmian w swoim myśleniu, więc nie dosypywano do niego prochów. Może jeszcze na to nie wpadli. Niemniej jednak, był ostrożny.

\- Widać - oświadczył Matt, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu. Ten nerwowy ruch chyba wszedł mu w nawyk, zresztą, nic dziwnego, skoro włosy miał zdecydowanie za długie, by bez problemu patrzeć na rozmówcę.

\- Ej no, wcale nie. Dlaczego? Poza tym, skoro tak, to po tobie widać, że nie masz życia ani dziewczyny, a całe dnie spędzasz, grając w napierdalanki - odgryzł się Biersack. W istocie bowiem, Matt przypominał mu typowego nerda ze szkoły, gdy jeszcze do niej chodził, a ci zajmowali się głównie takimi rzeczami. Ewentualnie czytaniem jakichś serii fantasy.

 _Władca Pierścieni_ , przez którego nie dał rady przebrnąć. I podobne.

\- A ty nie lubisz przegrywać. Smarkerus - Matt uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Sma…co? - Andy uniósł brew. - Czemu?

I jednocześnie, ledwie zapytał, uderzyła go fala lęku, że ten chłopak po prostu z niego żartował i nie chciał się trzymać blisko. Może był pułapką, może nie? Co, jeśli Andy powiedział coś nie tak, co teraz ten zamierzał wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, by go wyśmiać?

Spróbował się uspokoić, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Nie bez leków na zaburzenia lękowe, które zostały w samochodzie. Odkąd wreszcie zaczął je brać, po skończeniu szkoły, czuł się o wiele lepiej. I łatwiej było mu zawalczyć o swoje.

Szkoda tylko, że chyba uzależniały, bo od paru dni czuł się dziwnie nieswojo. A poza tym, wyciszały jego paranoje.

\- Bo masz długie, czarne, brudne włosy i o wszystko się obrażasz - powiedział Matt. - A teraz: dlaczego spałeś w samochodzie?

\- Dziewczyna mnie wyrzuciła - skłamał. Nie chciał mu mówić, jeszcze nie, że przyjechał tu zrobić karierę, na przekór Harris i jej pierdoleniu. Ta odpowiedź chyba udobruchała Matta, bo zamilkł. Niestety, tylko na chwilę, bo gdy w stronę ich stolika udała się ubrana w pelerynę postać, zanucił jakieś słowa w rytm marsza pogrzebowego.

_Śniłaś mi się_

_W basenie pełnym krwi_

_Z wydłubanymi oczami_

_Za sprawą moich kciuków_

_Zapach twoich wnętrzności_

_Spod desek podłogi_

_Idealne perfumy_

_By wyrównać rachunki_ *

Kobieta w białej pelerynie zatrzymała się tuż obok, jakby nie robiąc sobie nic z wesołej przyśpiewki Matta.

Destiny.

Spojrzała tylko na niego z politowaniem.

\- Nie dość, że wpędzasz Andy’ego w stany lękowe, to jeszcze wciąż śpiewasz zakazane piosenki - powiedziała z dezaprobatą zdolną wychowanka elitarnej szkoły wpędzić w wyrzuty sumienia.

Tylko że trafiła na członków Stowarzyszenia Umarłych Poetów. Albo zespołów z przerwą w działalności.

\- Niezmiernie mi przykro. Wolisz Britney Spears? - zachichotał Matt.

\- Wolę, żebyś zachowywał się jak na dwudziestopięciolatka przystało - prychnęła i wyjęła z kieszeni coś, co przypominało metalowy kij, długości może trzydziestu centymetrów.

W oczach chłopaka pojawił się cień strachu, ale tylko na chwilę.

\- Mam dwadzieścia sześć lat, naucz się liczyć - powiedział. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi i odrobinę miał ochotę bez zaproszenia odsłonić skórę na obojczyku, ale nie miał tyle odwagi, nie, jeśli wiedział, że Destiny nie przestałaby go torturować, dopóki nie poprosiłby jej na kolanach, by to zrobiła.

Czasami zadziwiało go, jakim cudem ta stara baba (mogła mieć około pięćdziesiątki, kasztanowe włosy przecinały siwe nitki, a twarzy też nie miała pierwszej świeżości) utrzymywała tak wysoką pozycję. Zadzierała przecież z grupą wkurwionych, bezprawnie porwanych dzieciaków. Jakie miała szanse bez tego swojego kija?

Kija, którego koniec przytknęła chwilę później do zasłoniętej koszulką skóry na obojczyku chłopaka.

A potem poraziła go prądem.

Napięcie nie było na tyle duże, by zrobić mu coś więcej, niż przestraszenie, niemniej jednak nie przepadał za tym uczuciem.

Powstrzymał jęk i ze stoickim spokojem czekał, aż skończy, napawając się przerażeniem w oczach Andy’ego.

Destiny nigdy nie chciała robić scen przy śniadaniu, zresztą, tym razem podobnie, więc znudziła się po kilkunastu sekundach i schowała pręt do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziesz się zachowywał - powiedziała.

Matt przesadnie gorliwie pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się promiennie. Było mu odrobinę słabo, fakt, ale nie zamierzał tego po sobie pokazać.

Odprowadził wzrokiem Destiny, która zatrzymała się przy grupie dziewczyn nieopodal.

\- Tylko nie płacz, Smarkerus - powiedział ze śmiechem, bo Andy naprawdę wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.

Biersack wywrócił oczami, ale wziął głęboki wdech i w końcu udało mu się uspokoić.

A potem wyjebał Mattowi z sierpowego za wyśmiewanie się z niego.

\- Ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że jesteś kutasem, Potter? - zapytał, gdy ten spojrzał na niego z podłogi. Błysk niedowierzania i zaskoczenia, widoczny w niebieskich oczach mężczyzny przez ułamek sekundy, dał Andy’emu satysfakcję.

\- Ty, złotko - odparł Matt, gdy już pozbierał się z posadzki i znowu poprawił włosy. - Uroczy jesteś, jak się złościsz.

  
  


—

*From First To Last - Ride The Wings Of Pestilence

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Show me your worst, show me you're cursed, tell me the truth

_Andy zamknął samochód i schował kluczyki do kieszeni. Słońce zachodziło, zerwał się wiatr. Sandra obiecała, że przenocuje go u siebie przez weekend. Zdezelowany wrak chłopaka odmówił posłuszeństwa i nie chciał odpalić, a perkusistka, traktując Biersacka jak młodszego brata, nie zamierzała pozwolić mu zostać w nim na noc._

_W poniedziałek Six miał (w końcu!) razem z Jakiem wprowadzić się do nowego mieszkania, nieopodal parkingu, z którego właśnie wychodził. Nie z jakichś szczególnych względów, po prostu znajdowało się blisko od jego samochodu. Tego planował jakoś się pozbyć, nie wiedział jeszcze tylko, jak.  
Obejrzał się przez ramię na zaparkowany w cieniu czarny wóz, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, sam do siebie. Resztka nędznej części zaliczki na płytę, przeznaczona na przeżycie, wystarczyła na wykupienie tabletek na uspokojenie, nie dręczyły go więc lęki, zwłaszcza w tłumie. A ostatnio często przesiadywał z resztą zespołu w centrach handlowych.   
Prowokacyjnie? Częściowo. Coraz większa nagonka na alternatywną młodzież robiła zespołowi - Black Veil Brides - niezłą reklamę wśród wyrzutków.  
A tak na poważnie, to tylko wśród osób ubranych podobnie do niego, czuł się swobodnie.  
Andy odgarnął o wiele za długie włosy z twarzy i kopnął leżącą na swojej drodze puszkę. Miał dobry nastrój, może za sprawą prochów, może nie, w każdym razie, na pewno lepszy, niż za czasów, gdy mieszkał w Cincinnati.  
_

_Oczywiście, że mimowolne przechodzenie w "tryb przetrwania" i ciągłe napięcie emocjonalne zostały mu do teraz, ale w końcu mógł być w pełni sobą, bez marudzenia dwóch osób, które powinny go przecież wspierać. To ostatnie twierdził, gdy pytano go o relacje z rodzicami.  
Własne brudy prało się w domu i tej zasady Biersack trzymał się jak tonący brzytwy.   
Jedyne, co obecnie mąciło jego dobre samopoczucie, to zbliżająca się dość duża wiosenna trasa z jakimś znanym emo zespołem, którego nazwy nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Coś o zaczynaniu i kończeniu czy jakoś tak. Nie pamiętał.   
Obawiał się, że nie odważy się odezwać i tamta grupa - a przecież, gdyby BVB się ustawili, mogliby wybić się z ich pomocą - uzna go za dziwadło. Poza tym, byli pewnie sporo starsi, nie było szans, by się dogadali.   
Andy zamartwiał się bardziej, niż powinien, wiedział to, ale nie umiał przestać.   
Westchnął cicho i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Gdy Jon powiedział im o tej trasie, zapisał kilka piosenek zespołu, by nie wyjść na ignoranta. Po części zrobił to również z ciekawości, jako że nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Bo jeśli - pomyślał wtedy - tamci grali pop punk, musiał podszlifować zdolności aktorskie.   
_

_Nienawidził tego gatunku muzycznego.  
Podłączył słuchawki i zjechał w dół playlisty, by znaleźć grupę.   
Cztery utwory.   
Podpowiedź wyszukiwarki - "Emily", coś o pisaniu notatek, jakiejś epidemii i tytuł, który zapowiadał balladę o złamanym sercu lub podobną tematykę - "Worlds Away".   
Andy uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał przesłuchać tych piosenek, od razu, gdy się na nie natknął.   
Włączył pierwszą z brzegu, zaskoczony gitarą akustyczną i wokalem, który brzmiał, jakby śpiewający chłopak wypluwał sobie płuca przez zawód miłosny, bo ta Emily była jedynym prawdziwym uczuciem, jakie kiedykolwiek odczuwał.   
Biersack przygryzł wargę i przeskoczył na następną piosenkę, uderzony nagle posępną gitarą i tym samym strudzonym miłością wokalem, który chyba nadal nie wyleczył złamanego serca, bo teraz drogi mu się rozchodziły i był pozbawiony kierunku.   
Andy uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, zastanawiając się, ile piosenka mogła mieć lat i równocześnie ciesząc się, że porzucił przelewanie własnych rozterek w teksty, skupiając się raczej na pokazaniu wszystkim, że się mylili.   
_

_Następna piosenka, o chowaniu ciał pod podłogą, sprawiła, że zwątpił, czy chciał jechać w trasę z tą grupą. A raczej, zaczął kwestionować to, czy wróci z niej w jednym kawałku, czy jako nowe odzienie wokalisty.  
_

_Choć musiał przyznać, że ten krzyczał całkiem nieźle, lepiej od niego. I teraz zaczął obawiać się konkurencji.  
_

_Czwarta piosenka zupełnie go zdezorientowała, bo wokal się zmienił, był nieco wyższy, cieplejszy i czystszy. Chyba bardziej mu się podobał.  
Poprzeczka konkurencji podskoczyła.   
_

_Six nie zdążył zastanowić się nad sensem tekstu, ponieważ dotarł do domu Sandry.  
A raczej - tego, co kiedyś nim było.   
Otwarte na oścież drzwi, taśma ogradzająca posesję. Bałagan widoczny w środku.   
_

_Czerwony, przekrzywiony krzyż wymalowany sprejem na frontowej ścianie budynku.  
Biersack przystanął, czując, że wzięte przed godziną leki momentalnie przestały działać.   
Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Sandrze nic się nie stało.   
_

_\- Przyszli po nią - rozległ się nagle za jego plecami kobiecy głos. - Cholerni dewianci. Przyjdą po was wszystkich. Jesteście pozbawieni moralności, wy... wy...  
_

_Andy odwrócił się przodem do rozmówczyni. Emerytka z trwałą koloru wiśni na głowie, stała na podwórku swojego domu, za drewnianym płotem, tuż obok kwietnika, patrząc na niego z pogardą. Trzymała w ręce telefon i chyba zajęta była wybieraniem numeru.  
Uniosła urządzenie do ucha, a Biersack zrozumiał, dlaczego jego organizm znowu przeszedł w, jak to nazywał terapeuta, tryb przetrwania.   
Ona połączyła fakty. Jego i Sandrę.   
_

_A teraz chciała go zgłosić do tych, którzy przyszli po Alvę - ile wcześniej?  
_

_Andy nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Samochód Sandry wciąż stał na podwórku.   
Dom był otwarty.   
Six miał pewność, że nigdy by się o to nie obraziła.   
_

_Nie wiedział, ile miał czasu, ale jedno było pewne - na piechotę daleko by nie uciekł. Tylko dokąd miał się udać?  
_

_Nie miał pojęcia.  
_

_Przeszedł pod plastikową taśmą łopoczącą na wietrze i skierował się w stronę drzwi wejściowych.  
_

_Wnętrze domu było ciche i puste. Bałagan panował tylko w korytarzu. Pozrzucane zdjęcia, książki, butelki. Tak jakby Sandra próbowała bronić się przed oprawcami.  
Sandra i Ciara, dziewczyna, u której kręcili sceny do "Knives and Pens".   
_

_Mieszkały przecież razem.  
Czyli zniknęły obie.   
Andy przystanął w pustym, uporządkowanym salonie, zastanawiając się, gdzie Alva trzymała kluczyki od samochodu.   
Gdzie dziewczyny chowały takie rzeczy?  
Biersack rozejrzał się po pokoju, zatrzymując wzrok na komodzie pod oknem.   
Wychodziło na ulicę, dostrzegł więc tę samą babcię, wciąż rozmawiającą przez telefon.   
_

_Westchnął i odsunął wielką szufladę, przebierając w leżących tam przedmiotach.  
Pieniądze, świeczki, zapalniczka, pęk kluczy.   
Zgarnął go zdecydowanym ruchem, próbując znaleźć kluczyk od samochodu wśród pozostałych.   
I udało mu się.   
_

_Uśmiechnął się i włożył przedmiot do kieszeni, podobnie jak i pieniądze i zapalniczki. Gdyby jakimś cudem udało mu się znaleźć Sandrę - bez zawahania oddałby jej to wszystko. Z nim było zdecydowanie bezpieczniejsze, niż w otwartym domu._

_Zerknął na babcię, która wciąż rozmawiała przez telefon, gestykulując. Miał nadzieję, że po prostu zadzwoniła z nowinami zobaczenia go do koleżanki, co dawało mu jeszcze trochę czasu.  
Skierował się do kuchni. W tym pomieszczeniu orientował się nieco lepiej, spędzał tu przecież sporo czasu, gdy wpadał do Sandry, a ona uczyła go gotować. _

_Wysunął jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął ze środka sporą płócienną torbę, po czym zaczął wrzucać do niej schowane w szafkach puszki z warzywami i paczki słodyczy. Zawsze było to coś, a nie wiedział, gdzie, kiedy - i o ile - się zatrzyma._

_Westchnął ciężko, próbując opanować oddech, bo serce ze strachu chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi.  
Z szuflady ze sztućcami wyciągnął dwa największe noże i scyzoryk, a także - co ze zdziwieniem odkrył - na wpół rozpoczęte opakowanie prochów, takich samych, jakie brał. Pewnie zostawił je tu któregoś razu.   
_

_Otworzył drzwi kuchenne, prowadzące na podwórko i w duchu podziękował Sandrze, że zawsze parkowała za domem, tak, że z ulicy widać było tylko przód samochodu.  
_

_Otworzył wóz i wrzucił torbę do bagażnika, noże zaś położył na siedzeniu pasażera._

_Ostatni raz wrócił się do domu, by obejść pomieszczenia i sprawdzić, czy w środku nie znajdowało się coś, co nie powinno wpaść w niepowołane ręce.  
W sypialni wstrzymał oddech na widok zdartej ze ściany kolorowej flagi z parady, na której byli w wakacje. Sandra ze swoją dziewczyną, Ciarą, Andy w poszukiwaniu miłości życia, lecząc złamane niedawno serce. _

_Poskładał ją i schował do szuflady, z której wyjął tylko okulary słoneczne. Ray-bany w białych oprawkach.  
Knives and Pens. _

_Zszedł na dół, próbując odegnać katastroficzne myśli. Zamknął drzwi frontowe od wewnątrz i wyszedł kuchennymi, w nich też przekręcając klucz.  
Wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik, wzdychając ciężko, gdy z radia popłynęła urwana w połowie piosenka "The Great Escape". Jak na ironię.   
Był to jedyny pop punkowy utwór, który tolerował, głównie dlatego, że słuchał jej wielokrotnie, nie mogąc doczekać się swojej własnej "ucieczki" z Cincinnati. _

_Opuścił szybę, ponieważ ze stresu zaczynało brakować mu powietrza i ruszył z piskiem opon, gdy przez muzykę przebił się głos babci z naprzeciwka, opisującej jego wygląd rzeczowym tonem. Miał nadzieję, że przez telefon.  
Nie pomylił się zbytnio, wciąż stała w swoim ogródku. Obrzuciła go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, posłał jej więc środkowy palec i przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej.   
Droga była pusta, mógł szaleć.   
_

_Zastanawiał się, czy zdążyłby przed ucieczką w nieznane - zupełnie nie wiedział, gdzie - wrócić do swojego samochodu po schowane pod deską rozdzielczą tabletki.  
Nie zdążył sobie odpowiedzieć, bowiem w tej samej chwili pomiędzy licznikami zapaliła się rezerwa.   
_

_Andy zaklął siarczyście i zerknął w lusterko do tyłu, by sprawdzić, czy nikt go gonił.  
Droga wciąż była pusta.   
Miał nadzieję, że benzyny wystarczy mu, by znaleźć się za miastem. Tam łatwiej byłoby zatankować niezauważonym.   
A może się mylił?   
Nie miał odwagi ryzykować._

_***_

_Godzinę później Andy wydostał się na przedmieścia. Ściemniło się zupełnie i porzucił już nadzieję na to, że uda mu się zatankować. Zorientował się, że kogoś szukano. Kilkakrotnie na sąsiednich ulicach widział strażników - tych pojawiało się ostatnio coraz więcej, ludzi ubranych jak ochroniarze w centrum handlowym. Nikt nie kwestionował tego, kim byli ani skąd się wzięli. Po prostu ich zaakceptowano, jako kolej rzeczy._

_Andy wielokrotnie dziś zawracał w ostatniej chwili, by na nich nie wpaść. Czy szukali jego? Nawet gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Biersack był pewny, że nie pogardziliby kolejnym nastolatkiem - wyrzutkiem._

_Świat oszalał już dawno, za sprawą Harris. Ta najzwyczajniej w świecie bała się inności, indywidualizmu, bo za nimi szła odwaga. Odwaga, by zniszczyć jej chory plan. Dlatego z tym walczyła.  
Choć Andy wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego ludzie bezkrytycznie jej słuchali. _

_Uniósł brew na widok płonącego budynku. Zwolnił i skręcił w najbliższą ulicę, by go wyminąć._

_Ogień rozjaśniał nocne niebo, chyba rozprzestrzenił się na sąsiednie budowle.  
_

_Six zahamował gwałtownie, tuż przed ustawioną na drodze barierą. Chciał cofnąć, ale w tym momencie samochód zgasł. Nie chciał zapalić, nawet po kilku próbach._

_Andy zaklął siarczyście i wsunął scyzoryk w rękaw, po czym wysiadł, naciągając na twarz chustę, którą miał na sobie, gdy uderzył go gryzący zapach dymu._

_W oddali rozległ się odgłos wybuchu, wyły syreny.  
_

_A potem coś przygwoździło go do ziemi i wciągnęło pod samochód, tuż przed tym, jak po przeciwnej stronie ulicy nastąpiła eksplozja._

_Andy zastygł, przerażony, choć chciał bronić się przed blondynem, który wciąż dociskał go do ziemi. Nad sobą Six widział spód samochodu, oświetlony migotliwymi płomieniami.  
_

_Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak zatkał mu usta dłonią w taki sposób, że Andy sam zakneblował się własną chustą._

_Blondyn popatrzył na niego ostrzegawczo. Six wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał w bok, bo tuż obok samochodu przemaszerowały trzy pary ciężkich butów._

_Dopiero, gdy zniknęły, nieznajomy pozwolił mu odetchnąć._

_\- Następnym razem uważaj, bo cię zgarną - powiedział. Miał rozjaśnione włosy, sięgające ramion i wydawał się sporo starszy od Andy'ego, co najmniej o kilka lat._

_Biersack pokiwał głową w milczeniu. Nie wiedział, czy powinien zaufać chłopakowi. Coś wyraźnie było na rzeczy, jakaś rebelia, przynajmniej w tej części miasta, choć się nie spodziewał. Popołudnie wydawało się przecież spokojne.  
A jednak. Coś się stało, opór, nawet niewielki.   
A może zniknięcie Sandry i Ciary zwiastowało coś większego? Czy porwano więcej osób i stało się to punktem zapalnym dla buntowników? _

_Stracił już Alvę, nie chciał zostać sam, zignorować szansy, pozwolić blondynowi odejść._

_\- Chodź - powiedział chłopak, jakby odczytał jego myśli i wyczołgał się spod samochodu.  
Andy poszedł w jego ślady, po czym wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. _

_Chciał wspomnieć o torbie schowanej w bagażniku, ale blondyn pociągnął go już na drugą stronę ulicy. Czy wiedział, gdzie była Sandra? A może należała do jego grupy, jeśli istniało coś takiego? Andy chciał w to wierzyć, ale tak naprawdę szczerze wątpił._

_Przywarli do ściany, a blondyn ostrożnie wyjrzał za róg, nim pociągnął Biersacka w boczną uliczkę.  
_ _Six dostrzegł słowa "I'd rather be a starving artist than a wealthy critic"* namalowane na plecach kurtki chłopaka.  
Mood, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie.   
Starszy chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę, Andy zrobił więc to samo i w milczeniu przystanął tuż za nim.   
Blondyn rozejrzał się dookoła i ruszył dalej, skinając na Biersacka._

_Wyszli na ulicę domów jednorodzinnych. Starszy zwolnił, wydawał się też nieco bardziej spięty.  
Wzrok miał utkwiony w jednym punkcie, jak się okazało po chwili, samochodzie zaparkowanym przy chodniku.   
Podeszli do niego i Andy ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że wóz miał opuszczone szyby.   
Blondyn spojrzał na niego z niewinnym uśmiechem i, jakby nigdy nic, otworzył drzwi, po czym wsiadł do środka.   
Six dostrzegł, że ten pochylił się w stronę siedzenia pasażera. Po chwili od środka otworzył i te drzwi.   
\- Wsiadaj, bo się rozmyślę - powiedział. Andy'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, wsunął się na siedzenie w ułamku sekundy. _

_\- Jakim cudem tak po prostu... - wykrztusił, zauważając, że ze stacyjki zwisał kluczyk.  
\- Długa historia - odparł blondyn. - Skoro i tak ze mną siedzisz, to raczej chwilowo nie doniesiesz, a jak spróbujesz, to cię zabiję, więc mogę ci ją w sumie opowiedzieć.   
Andy przełknął ślinę na tę groźbę, ale pokiwał głową.   
Chłopak założył kosmyk włosów za ucho i odpalił samochód.   
\- W bardzo, bardzo dużym skrócie, wszyscy jednakowo nie lubimy Harris. Mam nadzieję, że ty też. Ze znajomymi postanowiliśmy trochę ją podenerwować. Oczywiście, to było kilka lat temu. Część z nas była w zespołach, więc udało się 'podburzyć młodzież', jakby to powiedziała sama zainteresowana. Ostatnio wygląda to bardziej w ten sposób, że rzucamy się butelkami ze strażnikami. Właściwie, dopiero od dziś. Stąd ten pożar tam.   
Andy skinął głową w milczeniu. Rozumiał blondyna, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.   
Black Veil też chcieli przede wszystkim rozbudzić w ludziach kreatywność. Chyba im się udawało. Jakim cudem pozwolono im jechać w trasę przy tak wywrotowych pomysłach?  
Cóż, Harris chyba bardzo zależało na zachowaniu pozorów normalności i wprowadzaniu zamętu, zmian, powoli, tak, żeby któregoś dnia ludzie obudzili się w pułapce, w którą sami się wpędzili. Andy domyślił się tego dawno temu. _

_\- A teraz? Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał._

_\- Zjeść coś - odparł blondyn, jakby nigdy nic. - Nie masz ochoty na pizzę?_

_\- Nie chcę się narzucać... - powiedział Andy niepewnie, wbijając wzrok w znoszone kowbojki, które miał na sobie._

_\- Wsiadłeś ze mną do samochodu, co mam z tobą zrobić? - to zabrzmiało, jakby Six był dodatkowym balastem dla blondyna, więc się nie odezwał.  
Wzruszył tylko ramionami i podskoczył, gdy ten włączył muzykę.   
_

_Coal Chamber i ich "Loco" wypełniły samochód, Andy zaś skulił się jeszcze bardziej.  
_

_\- Nie mów, że nie lubisz nu metalu - jęknął blondyn. - Nie jesteś rozmowny, a ja nie lubię niezręcznej ciszy. Chyba że masz lepsze propozycje. Czego słuchasz?_

_\- Kiss, The Misfits, Motley Crue - wyliczył Andy, jakby obawiał się, że go wyśmieją._

_\- Dama w rajtuzach. Okej - skwitował blondyn. - Nie jesteś taki zły. Zawsze mogłeś wzdychać do My Chemical Romance, a to byłoby straszne - tu Andy powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem, że ci byli całkiem znośni. - A swoją drogą, wyglądasz na takiego, co by ich słuchał. Może kłamiesz - zaśmiał się._

_\- Nie, próbowałem, ale nigdy nie podeszli mi na dłuższą metę - Andy wzruszył ramionami. - Uważaj, bo jeden strażnik skręcił właśnie w sąsiednią uliczkę.  
_

_\- Ja zawsze uważam - blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i sięgnął w stronę deski rozdzielczej, by zmienić piosenkę. Nie zdążył, bo w tej samej chwili w lusterku dostrzegł ciemny sportowy samochód tuż za nimi.  
Zaklął siarczyście i momentalnie przyspieszył.  
Drugi wóz został w tyle, ale tylko na krótką chwilę, blondyn więc dodał jeszcze więcej gazu i nagle skręcił gwałtownie, prawie wypadając z drogi.   
_

_Andy złapał się kurczowo zapiętego pasa, w nadziei, że przeżyje tę szaloną jazdę. W lusterku wciąż widział maskę czarnego samochodu, który ich gonił.  
Jego nowy kolega chyba za to dobrze się bawił, jechał coraz szybciej i do kompletu włączył muzykę.   
Six musiał przyznać, że odrobinę pomogło mu to w uspokojeniu się.   
Phil Collins nie był może specjalnie metalowym wyborem, ale nie miał nic przeciwko.   
Chciał tylko, żeby wydostali się z tej gonitwy.   
_

_Jego marzenia zostały rozbite w drobny mak za sprawą gwałtownego szarpnięcia.  
Podniósł wzrok i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ich samochód stał wykręcony w poprzek ulicy.   
Z obu stron uwięzieni byli przez czarne wozy. Jeden z nich był tym samym, który ich gonił. _

_\- I co teraz? - zapytał, zastanawiając się, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji._

_\- Teraz? Teraz czekamy - odparł blondyn i położył dłoń na kierownicy. Andy dostrzegł, że prawą ręką objął kluczyki, jakby planował gwałtownie odpalić w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.  
I rzeczywiście, ledwie strażnik, który wysiadł z jednego z samochodów, zbliżył się do samochodu i gestem zażądał opuszczenia szyby, chłopak przekręcił kluczyk i odjechał po łuku do tyłu, z piskiem opon.   
Strażnik chyba coś wrzasnął i podbiegł do nich, stając przed samochodem, wymachując rękami.   
_

_Blondyn zmienił bieg, potrząśnięciem głowy odrzucił włosy z oczu, uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył prosto na niego.  
Mężczyzna przeturlał się po masce i przedniej szybie, Andy wrzasnął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać, a chłopak zakręcił gwałtownie i chodnikiem objechał jeden z dwóch samochodów.  
_

_Andy wciąż nie otrząsnął się z szoku po tym, że potrącili człowieka, niespecjalnie więc obeszły go strzały i fakt, że samochód nagle wpadł w poślizg.  
Mimowolnie zerknął najpierw w lusterko, a potem na blondyna, na którego twarzy przez ułamek sekundy odmalowała się panika.   
Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, resztki opony na asfalcie, wóz tracący prędkość, goniący ich strażnicy.   
_

_A więc wpadli.  
_

_Przepadli.  
_

_\- Wybacz, że nie wyszło - powiedział nagle blondyn. - Przynajmniej Matt ucieszy się, że mnie widzi.  
Matt._

Matt.  
Chłopak siedzący obok Andy'ego, wyraźnie znudzony treścią jednego z wielu wykładów, którymi codziennie próbowano wyprać mózg zamkniętym tu - gdzie tak naprawdę? Nie wiedzieli - nastolatkom. 

\- Kłamstwo - głos Destiny niósł się po pomieszczeniu. - To prosta droga ku plugawej ścieżce życiowego zagubienia. Wystarczy, że raz - uniosła palec wskazując do góry w ostrzegawczym geście. - Raz! Wybierzecie jego wygodę, zamiast prawdy, a po was. 

Andy nie był w stanie skupić się na słowach kobiety. Rozkojarzenie, które nie chciało minąć od momentu przymusowego odstawienia leków, skutecznie rozpraszało jego uwagę. 

Stracił rachubę czasu. Ile dni minęło, odkąd go tu przywleczono? Nie wiedział. Powodu, z jakiego się tu znalazł, też nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

Destiny chyba próbowała im to ostatnio wyjaśnić. Na spotkaniach jak to, wypełniających całe poranki, aż do południa pogadankach, starała się wyprać mózgi całej grupie. Muzyka była zła, sztuka była zła, kreatywność też.   
Każde odstępstwo od normy groziło moralną zgubą. 

Mieli się tu doskonalić, żeby - któregoś dnia, gdy będą gotowi - mogli tworzyć zdrową społeczność. Społeczność, nie społeczeństwo. Słowo klucz. Stąd nie było wyjścia. 

Tak więc, w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu spotkań, które zlały się w jedno, dogłębnie dyskutowali - a raczej wysłuchali monologu Destiny - na temat każdego możliwego aspektu, który czynił indywiduum niezależną jednostką i zgubne tego skutki. 

Teraz dotarli do tematu kłamstwa.

\- Jak myślisz, będą próbowali oduczyć nas czytać? - zapytał Matt, nachylając się w stronę Andy'ego w jednym z rzędów siedzących na podłodze młodych ludzi. Skorzystał z okazji, ponieważ Destiny odwróciła się właśnie tyłem do nich, pisząc coś kredą na zielonej tablicy.

KŁAMSTWO - GRZECH

\- przeczytał i parsknął śmiechem, którego nie zdołał powstrzymać. 

Mentorka odwróciła się, zaalarmowana, nim Andy mu odpowiedział.   
Matt posłał jej niewinne spojrzenie, ale ta zwęziła tylko oczy i odłożyła kredę. 

\- Good - wycedziła, świdrując go wzrokiem. Z jakiegoś powodu uwielbiała zwracać się do ludzi po nazwisku. - Znowu skłamałeś. 

\- W życiu, pani profesor! - chłopak położył sobie dłoń na piersi. - Ja bym nigdy...! W obecności damy?

Biersack ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować kamienną twarz. Nie było to łatwe, nawet jeśli Matt swoim usposobieniem działał mu na nerwy przez większość czasu. 

Ktoś w oddali zaśmiał się bez ostrzeżenia.   
Destiny na moment skierowała wzrok w tamtą stronę, ale po chwili znowu skupiła go na Matcie. 

\- Wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie wiesz, Good - oświadczyła chłodno. - Kłamstwem może być zarówno celowe powiedzenie nieprawdy, drobnej lub nie, jak i udawanie niewinności, gdy dobrze się wie, że jest inaczej. 

Matt wywrócił oczami. Szczerze wątpił, czy ktokolwiek w pomieszczeniu (nie licząc tych cieci, które zatraciły zdolność samodzielnego myślenia), kupował tę tanią propagandę. 

\- Ssij kutasa, stara kurwo. 

Andy był niemal pewny, że słowa wyszły z ust Gooda. Chyba zaburzało mu się poczucie rzeczywistości, bo Destiny odwróciła się w przeciwną stronę.   
\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć? - poprosiła, ostrzegawczo kładąc dłoń na metalowym pręcie przy swoim pasku.   
\- Ssij. Kutasa. Stara. Kurwo. - Andy powiódł wzrokiem za dźwiękiem męskiego głosu. Znajomego męskiego głosu.   
Chłopak. Trochę starszy od niego.   
Miał sięgające ramion, zżółknięte już, tlenione blond włosy. Z jakiegoś powodu, teraz przypominał Biersackowi dilera narkotyków. 

Destiny odpięła paralizator od pasa sukienki, którą na sobie miała i ruszyła w stronę chłopaka, torując sobie drogę wśród ludzi.   
Ten popatrzył na nią rozbawiony i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Spod jego bezrękawnika wyzierał fragment blizny - krzyża wypalonego rozgrzanym żelastwem. 

\- Możesz mi obciągnąć - oświadczył z uśmiechem, choć Andy dostrzegł, że jego mięśnie momentalnie się napięły. 

I w chwili, gdy Mattowi wyrwało się pełne niedowierzania "Travis, ty chuju", a Destiny zbliżyła się do blondyna, ten zasadził jej cios z pięści prosto w twarz. Zatoczyła się, zamroczona, a budzący postrach pręt z łoskotem upadł na kamienną posadzkę. 

Blondyn - Travis - odkopał go na bezpieczną odległość i zamierzył się do kolejnego ciosu, by jeszcze bardziej skonfundować Destiny, jakby wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo jej wywrócić. Balans kobiety znajdował się w biodrach i dobrze o tym wiedział, zostawił to więc na wielki finał. 

\- Brać go! - zaskrzeczała Destiny w stronę strażników w togach, którzy ruszyli ku niej spod swoich zwyczajowych miejsc pod jedną ze ścian. 

Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a złapali blondyna, któremu - mimo prób - nie udało się wyrwać.

Destiny schyliła się po swój pręt, tłum zaś siedział jak skamieniały. Z kilkudziesięciu osób nikt nie ośmielił się pomóc Travisowi, którego wiązanka przekleństw pod adresem kobiety w chwilę później przerwała napiętą ciszę sali. 

Andy zdecydowanym ruchem złapał Matta za poły koszulki, gdy ten chciał zerwać się i pomóc - chyba koledze, skoro znał jego imię.   
Biersack nie mógł go stracić.   
Nawet jeśli Good był wkurwiający.  
Six zerknął na Travisa, teraz klęczącego przed Destiny, mierzącego ją buntowniczym spojrzeniem, z rękami skrępowanymi na plecach trytytką. 

Zgiął się lekko, gdy kobieta potraktowała go paralizatorem, ale nie upadł.   
Roześmiał się jedynie i splunął jej w twarz, zanim strażnicy wywlekli go za drzwi. 

\- On jest niereformowalny - westchnął Matt. Było po nim widać, że chciał pobiec za tą trójką, za Travisem. Ale czy było warto?  
Zdaniem Andy'ego nie.   
Mieli przetrwać i spróbować się stąd wydostać. Nie dać się złapać przy najbliższej okazji, tylko przez chwilowy, głupi heroizm.   
\- Kłamstwo - zaskrzeczała Destiny. - Nie przystoi porządnemu człowiekowi.   
Andy westchnął w duchu i oparł czoło o ramię Matta. Nie był w stanie słuchać tej starej kurwy.   
W dodatku, jakby miał mało zmartwień, fakt, że Good go nie odepchnął, sprawił, że żołądek chłopaka zrobił fikołka. Chyba się zakochiwał i wcale mu się to nie podobało.   
Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to niemyślenie trzeźwo przez jakiegoś sarkastycznego emosa. Co gorsza - przystojnego.   
Przymknął oczy, wyłączając się na głos Destiny. Coraz bardziej chciało mu się spać i byłby zasnął, gdyby nagle z rozmyślań nie wyrwał go łaskoczący dotyk na nadgarstku.   
Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i odruchowo odrobinę cofnął rękę, ale zatrzymał ją od razu, widząc, że Matt po prostu wiązał mu sznurek z koralikami wokół przegubu.   
Andy przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech i spojrzał na czarną nitkę oplatającą jego nadgarstek kilkukrotnie.   
Czarne, szare i niebieskie koraliki otaczały z obu stron znajdującą się w samym środku rzędu zawieszkę z kotem. Takim samym, którego sprzedawcy ustawiali w sklepach dla dobrej passy.   
Andy zarumienił się delikatnie, Matt zaś tylko posłał mu niewinny uśmiech i położył palec na ustach.  
A potem odwrócił się w stronę Destiny i wbił w nią pełne udawanej uwagi spojrzenie.

_\----_

_*From First To Last - Elvis Said Ambition Is A Dream With A V8 Engine_

Ofc Ciara to wymyślona postać, co nie XD

Zostawcie mi tu jakiś komentarz, bo wymęczyłam prawie 4 tysiące słów na ten rozdział ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prolog prawdopodobnie powisi sobie, dopóki nie wyjdzie coś z nowego post apo albumu, bo nie mam muzyki do tworzenia, znaczy mam, ale chciałam zobaczyć, co mają w zanadrzu, a nie opierać się jedynie na W&D/Vale/The Night, no bo jednak no.  
> Stąd też prolog jest taki otwarty i niczego nie wyjaśnia.  
> Gwiazdki i komentarze można dawać z anona, bez konta, jakby co :3


End file.
